In many environments the link quality between a plurality of base stations and a plurality of user equipment varies significantly over time, space (for example movement of the user equipment), frequency band, etc., for example due to space/time/frequency selective fading, or shadowing from objects (buildings, trees, etc.), etc. For many wireless access technologies the base station and user equipment attempt to adapt the transmission mode to exploit high data rates while providing desirable robustness of the data communication. In some systems, for the link to be efficient and robust the link quality should be monitored over space/time/frequency. Link quality information exchanged between the base station and the user equipment may become stale (if not updated fast enough) and may take significant wireless communication resources (for example over a control channel). Therefore it is desirable to have improved systems and methods for estimating a user equipment link quality based on a positioning of the user equipment